


Pizza Night

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: "I've had an idea!"
"No!"





	

“I’ve had an idea!”

“No!”

“But you haven’t even heard it yet?”

“I don’t need to hear it, Ren, I already know it’s going to be a bad one!”

“How do you know?” Ren asked sticking his chin out, so he was looking down his nose at Hux, “You don’t have the Force.”

“Experience!” Hux replied dryly. Typical of Ren to think of the Force has some high mystical power, that gave knowledge in advance, and Ren himself couldn’t even see into the future using the Force. “I don’t need the Force to tell me how stupid your ideas are, I’ve lived them.”

“The failed ones, perhaps,” Ren replied smoothly.

“They’ve all failed, Ren!” Hux almost shouted. “Not one of them have been successful!” 

Ren looked unfazed. He bravely asked, “Name one?”

“Do you want me to answer chronologically or alphabetically?” Hux replied almost instantly.

“Alphabetically,” Ren dared him, but Hux was ready with an answer and began launching into a detailed explanation of the originally mission, how Ren had changed it, and why that was a bad decision. Typical of Hux to be a complete encyclopedia of First Order missions.

“And,” Hux was only getting warmed up at this point, Ren could tell. He sighed and rolled his eyes, as he let Hux continue. “It was a silly idea, and I told you that then, Ren. But did you listen!”

“No,” Ren said dryly.

“No, you didn’t!” Hux continued, “Because you have the Force and that makes you better at making tactical decisions than someone who has studied them his entire life.”

Now Hux had crossed the line from detailing the story to all out complaining about Ren. 

“This happens every time, Ren, so, no. No, I don’t want to follow your plan, or even _hear_ your plan. I know it’ll be a bad decision, and I’m not risking any more of my men to your harebrained schemes!” 

Ren sighed. He thought he’d asked if Hux was finished, but wasn’t brave enough. It might set Hux off again, or worst he might continue on to another mission. Ren barely remembered the one he was detailing. He couldn’t sit through another. He thought he’d say _“This time will be different”_ but Hux would huff and say _“No it won’t,”_ and then go into another hour monologue about how and why it wouldn’t be. He decided he wouldn’t push the general anymore, and instead lighten the mood.

“I was only going to say we should have pizza tonight!”

Hux sighed heavily and Ren held his breathe. This was it, it was going to die of boredom. Hux had look in his eye; he was unimpressed, and he’d wet his lips meaning he about to speak. . . A Lot. Ren dare not look, but he did. He smiled at Hux, but the general’s only response was; 

“Get out!”


End file.
